Historically, electric motor pumps used to power aircraft components have case drain circuits that carry away heat associated with pump and electric motor losses as well as heat associated with pressure drop in the system. Typically, forced hydraulic fluid cooling is used to keep the electric motor pumps cool. For example, relatively small gerotor pumps can be built onto the motor pump shafts to provide this positive cooling flow. With motor pumps operating in a constant electrical frequency system (typically 400 hertz), gerotor pumps, operating at constant shaft speeds are able to provide sufficient flow to provide the necessary cooling.